Since the past, a wireless communication technique of exchanging various kinds of data using wireless communication has been known. For example, a wireless communication technique that enables various kinds of information to be interchanged between two information processing device has been proposed.
For example, a wireless communication technique that enables a group to be formed by a plurality of information processing devices and interchanging various kinds of information in the group has been proposed. In this case, it is also conceivable that the information processing devices belonging to the group can be changed.
For example, a wireless communication device that changes a topology of a group on the basis of a relation of the number of devices operating functions of supplying and using content or situations of supply and use of content by a master device has been proposed (for example, see Patent Literature 1).